FIG. 1 illustrates in cross-section an exemplary prior art radiation detector dewar assembly 1. A hybrid FPA (HFPA) includes a radiation detector array 2 that is coupled to a read-out device 3. By example, the radiation detector array 2 is comprised of HgCdTe, the read-out device 3 is comprised of Si and the two are joined by indium bump technology. The read-out device 3 is mounted to an electrically insulating fanout board 4 upon which electrical conductors are distributed and provided, via wiring 5, to interface pins 6 which exit through a backwall 7. In this regard the fanout board is typically comprised of an alumina disk having thin film gold metalization for defining the required electrical conductors. Fanout board 4 is also coupled to a coldshield 8 and to an endcap 9, comprised typically of Invar 36, at which a coldfinger assembly 10 terminates. The coldfinger assembly 10 provides for a cryogenic cooling medium, such as liquid nitrogen, to contact the endcap 9 for cooling the detector array 2 and the coldshield 8. An outer housing 11 supports a transparent window 12 and provides a hermetically sealed vacuum enclosure; the inner volume of the assembly 1 typically being evacuated prior to use.
During fabrication, the relatively thick metal endcap 9 is first brazed to the coldfinger assembly 10 using conventional braze techniques wherein the surfaces to be joined are first given a nickel, or equivalent, metallic coating. To this structure an intermediary platform, the fanout board 4, is adhesively joined. The fanout board 4 provides a stiff and thermally conductive support for the HFPA. The HFPA, through a back surface of the Si readout device 3, is adhesively bonded to the fanout board 4.
The use of this prior art structure presents several problems relating to the fanout board 4 and the structures attached thereto. For example, the fanout board is typically comprised of a ceramic material, such as alumina, in order to provide adequate dielectric properties. However, the ceramic material typically will have a less than optimum thermal diffusivity which results in an appreciable amount of required time to cool the HFPA to cryogenic operating temperatures. Furthermore, the adhesive bonds between the fanout board 4 and the readout device 3 and the coldfinger assembly 10 present additional thermal barriers to rapid cooldown. Also, the ceramic material of the fanout board 4 provides a less than optimum match to the thermal contraction characteristic of the Si readout device 3. As a result, stresses may be generated between the fanout board 4 and the readout device 3 when cooled to cryogenic operating temperatures. These stresses may cause distortion that can adversely effect the indium bump coupling to the detector array 2 and can result in a total failure of some of the bumps. Additional disadvantages relate to the multi-piece construction of the fanout board 4/endcap 9 assembly and the use of adhesive as a joining element. This adhesive joint may be susceptible to the outgassing of organic species, thereby compromising the vacuum integrity of the dewar assembly 1.
It is thus one object of the invention to overcome these and other limitations of conventional radiation detector dewar assemblies.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a monolithic fanout board/endcap assembly having a characteristic of thermal expansion and contraction that is similar to that of a silicon readout device, that furthermore exhibits a high thermal diffusivity for achieving a rapid cooldown time, and which furthermore enables the elimination of the conventional adhesive joint to a coldfinger assembly through advanced brazing techniques.